Magnolia Scarlet
Summary Magnolia Scarlet is the vice-captain of the Inquisition’s elite EXE squad and one of Sougetsu Ootori’s minions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Magnolia Scarlet Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Inquisitor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert markswoman, Homing Attack, can reverse any damage and healing her body suffers, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), limited Telepathy Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can fight Witch Hunter Form Takeru Kusanagi, her strongest technique can obliterate a car made out of magic-resistant materials) Speed: Supersonic (Kiseki’s cells put Magnolia at Witch Hunter Form level even in base, while using Witch Hunter Form she can dodge and fight Witch Hunter Form Takeru) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Kiseki’s cells put Magnolia at Witch Hunter Form level even in base, can parry Takeru’s blows while in Witch Hunter Form) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, at least several dozen meters with Bloody Mary Standard Equipment: Bloody Mary Intelligence: Average, expert fighter Weaknesses: Her intrinsic magic makes her weak to healing techniques, is in constant pain while using Kiseki's cells Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Malleus Maleficarum III – Bloody Mary: A Relic Eater, a special Magical Heritage used by the Inquisition’s Dullahans that is specialized in anti-magic combat and designed for the eradication of witches. Bloody Mary takes the form of two small scarlet revolvers. A Relic Eater user can summon their Relic Eater to their side at any time. The Relic Eater also helps them during combat by analyzing the enemy and their magic. *'Intrinsic Performance:' Bloody Mary fires scarlet magical bullets. While not particularly fast, their power is ridiculously big for their size. Magnolia is able to control the trajectory of the magical bullets at will, stopping them mid-air and resuming movement whenever she wants, making them hard to deflect. The bullets don’t disappear after one hit, so they can be used to repeatedly attack the enemy. **'Small Dragons:' Instead of bullets, Bloody Mary can emit small snake-like flying dragons that chase and bite the enemy. By inputting enough magic power they can last for two minutes. **'Large Dragon:' Magnolia can pull her trigger without actually shooting a magic bullet to instead build up power for her next shot, causing Bloody Mary’s cylinder to spark red electricity. Once fired, the next shot combines all previous “buildup” shots. For example, after firing five times into the sky, Magnolia’s sixth shot merged all six bullets into one large reddish-brown snake-like dragon. The dragon has automatic tracking capabilities and will chase the target for as long as its energy lasts. * Turn Over (鏡越しの惨劇 (ターンオーバー) lit.”Tragedy Over the Mirror”): Bloody Mary’s intrinsic magic. When active, this magic reverses any destruction and recovery the user undergoes. No matter how much they are injured, the wounds heal instantly so they receive no damage, even if their head is cut off or if they are sliced in half vertically. However, since this is not healing but the reversal of both damage and recovery, the user becomes vulnerable to healing techniques, as those will now damage them. *'Witch Hunter Form:' A intrinsic magic shared by all Relic Eaters where the Relic Eater forms a magic armor around the user’s body, significantly enhancing their power and all body functions except for brain activity. Bloody Mary’s armor is scarlet-colored. *'Regeneration:' A Relic Eater can heal their user’s wounds using magic, being able to heal things like cuts or crushed bones in an instant. *'Telepathy:' A Relic Eater can communicate with their user via telepathy, and they can also connect the user to a third party by using magic resonance. Kiseki's Cells: Magnolia has been implanted with a sample of Kiseki Kusanagi’s cells, boosting her physical body characteristics up to With Hunter Form levels and accelerating her brain’s processing speed to the point she can defend herself from Takeru Kusanagi and accurately control her bullets mid-flight using Bloody Mary’s intrinsic performance even while shooting them at full speed. However, Magnolia is in constant pain and if she loses control over the cells her body will start to get eroded. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9